


Lazy

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [105]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Daryl have a moment to be lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

He didn’t see Glenn until he was already sitting on the other side of the sofa, and then it seemed rude to move so he stayed. Daryl put his feet up on the coffee table and glanced at his friend for a moment. His friend; they hadn’t actually spent much time together recently, and there had been a time that that had lived in the same group but hadn’t exchanged words more than once or twice during an entire week. Things changed, so did the people.

During their time at the prison he had done several runs with Glenn. Though they traveled separately, like he did with Aaron, they had to rely on one another when they passed those gates. Thinking about it now made him miss those days.

Glenn seemed to be thinking something similar. “You know, I think this is the first time we’ve been alone together in months. That’s sort of strange, considering the runs we used to do.” The younger man shrugged, but didn’t look up from his book.

“Yeah, you read my mind.” Daryl leaned back, looking up at the sofa, “So, they finally give you some free time?”

Glenn glanced at him for a moment, smirking, “There isn’t as much to do here. I feel lazy unless I’m out on a run, and you know what Rick said about those for the next few days. Maggie is busy working with Deanna, so I’ve got time to read. Don’t they have you doing anything when you aren’t out recruiting?”

Daryl shook his head and then frowned as Glenn suddenly laughed, “What?”

“Did you ever think that you’d be picked to recruit people for a community? I remember back at the quarry, I was scared to look at you the wrong way. I tried not to look at your brother at all.”

“No one wanted to look at Merle, but that hadn’t changed since he was born.” His relationship with Merle was still sometimes a sore spot, but he was trying to get past it, so deflecting worked well. “You aren’t the same as you were back then. None of us are. Look at Carol; I used to think that a strong breeze could make her crumple and she’s like iron now.”

Glenn looked thoughtful, “Yeah, we all change. Not always for the best though. I miss Hershel.”

Daryl nodded, picked at the fabric of his jeans, “She’ll get past it. She just needs more time, for Beth too.”

Glenn looked puzzled, but he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t know what Daryl meant. “Yeah, I just wish – well, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
